


A Cat On Helios

by Jack_BaptismOfBlood



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_BaptismOfBlood/pseuds/Jack_BaptismOfBlood
Summary: A cat some how made its way to Helios. Tim has to have it.(Wrote this quickly while at work. So forgive me for errors.)





	A Cat On Helios

“We have to keep it!” Tim was on his knees in front jacks desk. 

The ceo didn’t look up from his paper work. “You can’t beg until you’ve actually caught it cupcake. Maybe then we can talk.” 

“Really?” The double eyes beamed. 

“Mm. Sure.” Jack said in his most business neutral voice. Not really even paying attention to what he may or may not have promised. He will deal with it later 

All Tim heard however was yes. Yes if he could catch it that is. A fluffy black cat had some how managed to sneak it’s way into Hyperion’s offices. Which was pretty much impossible. Seeing how there was no animals on Helios to begin with. It must have come from a delivery ship or something. Tim wasn’t sure. He just knew that if it had lived that long and didn’t get killed by cleaner bots. He HAD to have it! Had to. No question. 

This little devil was crafty though. Tim had thought if he could find it, catching it would be easy. Wrong. Very very wrong. 

The body double was slowly walking up and down empty cubicles when the cat suddenly appeared. “Here pretty kitty. I won’t hurt you.” He walked up to it. The cat remained still. But the second he bent down it sprinted off away from him and out of sight. 

Tim began the search again. Walking as slowly as possible through the Hyperion offices. Once again he saw the black cat staring at him, this time from atop a table. “Uh hi there.” He said as he stood in front of it, hands inches from picking it up. “Gotcha!” But the cat suddenly jumped upwards, pushing off Tim’s fluffy hair and onto the floor behind him. Then sprinted down the hall towards the elevator. 

Tim sprinted after him, sure he could catch him. For he was cornered. “No escape now!” He reached down quickly this time to pick it up. The cat jumped off the side of the wall and off towards the other direction. 

“Ohhhh no you don’t!” Tim chased close behind. The two running and jumping over things in there way. Vaulting over tables and sliding under chairs. Knocking over anything they couldn’t slide or jump over. 

The office was completely wrecked from the chaos. Tim lay in the middle of the floor exhausted. Patting heavily as he stared up at the ceiling in defeat. The cat sat peacefully worn out on a desk nearby. 

A tall slim shadow fell over the doppelgänger. “Why are you on the floor?” 

Tim peaked a blue eye open, “oh uh hi Rhys....” He said shyly,” umm was trying to catch a cat.” 

“A cat? Here?” Rhys crouched by Him, “did you get into something again? Cats aren’t on Helios.” 

“He’s over there.” Tim pointed at the black cat who was napping now. 

Rhys looked towards where Tim was pointing. “Oh. Ok.... you couldn’t get him?” 

Tim sighed, “no, every time I tried he ran off.” 

“Hold on,” Rhys got up

“Psh.. if I can’t catch him you certainly can’t honey.” 

Rhys crossed his robot arm and normal arm in frustration, “firstly that’s rude. Secondly I wasn’t gonna do that anyway.” 

He frowned,” I’m sorry, I’m just frustrated.” Tim lowers his voice to a shy whisper, “I just realllly want the cat Rhys.” 

Rhys smiles, “I know, it’s ok. Now let me help. I’ll be right back.” 

“Ok...” 

Tim waited for what felt like forever. Still laying on the floor by the time Rhys finally came back. He heard a soft crack and hiss causing him to sit up. 

Rhys had set a can down between Tim and the cat, then sat down by it. Setting a small cup of water down with the can. 

The black cat peaked its eyes open. Then immediately ran for the food and water. Sitting between the food and water, it took turns eating and drinking happily. 

Tim stared at Rhys then the cat and then back at Rhys. “How?..” 

Rhys rolled his eyes, “Tim you may be adorable but you really don’t think when you get excited. This cat had to have traveled a ridiculous amount of miles to get here. Somehow managed to avoid death. It’s tired and scared. So I gave it what it needed. Food, water, and a sign of peace.” Rhys waved his hand, “you can come over now. He should let you pet him.” 

Tim hesitated before crawling over to sit by his lover. Then slowly reached out to pet the cat, which purred in return. 

The two sat and watched the cat, letting him eat in peace. After awhile the cat stretch and then came and sat on Tim’s lap. Tim’s eyes were beaming with delight. 

“I guess he likes you after all.” Rhys pet Tim’s head, “Sooo. Did you ask Jack if you could keep it?” 

Tim was nuzzling the cat as he picked it up. “Uhhh... yes? He said he’d think about it if I could catch it.” 

Rhys groaned, “oh geez. He didn’t think you could.” 

Tim ignored him to busy nuzzling the cat. 

Rhys got up. Gently pulling the doppelgänger to stand up. Then lead him back to Jacks office. Having Tim stop in front of Jacks desk when they arrived. Jack was still buried in his paperwork.

“Tim caught the cat,” Rhys announced 

“Hmm?” 

“JACK. He caught the cat. He wants to know if we can keep it.” 

Jacks head shot up. Noticing right away that Tim indeed had caught it.  
“No.” 

Rhys narrowed his eyes. “Why not? You told him he could.” 

“Well cupcake. I wasn’t expecting him to actually be able to. I thought the cat would die before he could to be honest. I’m-“

Tim let out a huge gasp. “He has your eyes!” He shouted as he held the cat up face to face with himself. 

Jack paused, “He what?” 

“He has a green left eye and a blue right one! Just like you!” Tim rushed over to Jacks side. Now holding the cat inches from the CEOs face. “See!” 

Jack stare at the cat, both seeming to glare at each other. “Fine we can keep him. Only cause he’s handsome.” 

Tim did a small happy jump. Rhys looked half annoyed at Jack, for Jack being well Jack. 

“What are ya naming him pumpkin?” The Ceo asked his double.

“Bastard.” Tim announced happily.

“What? Why?” Rhys asked confused by the mean name.

“Cause he’s like Jack,” The doppelgänger responded shyly. “He was such a pain in the ass to catch. But when you give him what he wants he’s all nice. Exactly like Jack.” 

Jack smirked, “got that right cupcake.” 

Rhys laughed “of course you don’t deny it. Ok Tim lets go spoil Bastard by buying him things 

Tim looked happily at Bastard and then at jack and Rhys. He now had two lovers and a cat. His life couldn’t get any better


End file.
